herofandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:AustinDR/PG Removal: Jesus Christ
Okay...this is probably more controversial than anything I had listed, but I have been probing this problem a few times in my mind. Who is he? It's a no brainer on who Jesus is. The central figure of Christianity. Born of a virgin; had twelve apostles whom he traveled with while on his Earthly mission; betrayed and sentenced to be crucified. But after three days, Christ arose from the grave and interacted with his followers for forty more days before ascending into Heaven to be on the right hand of God where he is believed to still be to this day. He is often seen as the ruler over moral values and the like. So...where is my problem with Christ being Pure Good stemming from? Why I Feel He Doesn't Qualify I guess my main problem with Christ is really the fact that he often gave in to his anger too much. The primary example of this is when Jesus arrives to the temple in Jerusalem and sees that several merchants were making a profit from selling sacrificial animals. How does he react to it? He makes a whip and physically kicks the people out of the temple. While it is generally accepted that Christ did so because they were doing a mockery of the house of God, but if it were just one incident, I wouldn't have any issue. In another act of anger, Christ curses a fig tree to wither and die for the crime of not bearing any fruits. While you could can make the argument that because he has power over nature due to his divinity, that doesn't change the fact that the tree most likely belonged to someone else, and he killed it in a spur of anger. Or there's when Christ exorcised a legion of demons from a man and placing them in dozens of swine that then jumped off the cliff and drowned in the sea below. All these times, Jesus had willfully vandalized someone else's belongings. Or then there's his speeches. While Jesus is held as being the reigning king of moral uprightness. Take the Beatitudes - or the Sermon on the Mount - for starters. And, yes, while there are many points that are genuinely helpful to anyone regardless of their belief or unbelief, the Sermon also has loads of problems. Such as the part where Jesus talks about how his followers would be blessed if they were to go under persecution much like how he had gone through. Not only does it push the "victim" rhetoric that most Christians adhere to, but it also is one of the reasons as to why some people would remain in abusive relationships. He also encourages the idea of thought crimes equating to legitimate crimes such as if you were to lust after a woman, you had already committed adultery with them in their own heart. Or if you were to say that you hated someone, that would warrant being punished forever which is again nothing more than a thought crime. It shames people for their natural human behavior by putting on some level of expectation that they cannot even hope to accomplish. Or there's the fact that Christ holds the Mosaic law as being perfect, blatantly turning a blind eye to some of the more deplorable acts done in the Old Testament such as stoning or slavery. Verdict Overall, this is mostly just my feelings. I won't be upset if any disagree with my statements, and I do not intend to criticize anyone that holds onto those beliefs. Being offensive is not the intention behind this post. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Good Removal Proposals